Happy birthday Spyro the Dragon
by SpyroKing51
Summary: It's Spyro's birthday. YAY! Spyro's friends plan to give him the best birthday ever and a certain little yellow dragonfly is going to give the purple dragon a gift to show him how much he loves his best friend. ONE SHOT! Fluff.


**This is a very special fic dedicated to one very sepcial purple dragon named Spyro. Today is the fifteenth anniversary of when Spyro the Dragon came out for the PS1. 9/10/98-Present. Happy birthday Spyro.:)**

**Read and review. ONE SHOT**

**Contains-Loving fluff and hugging. Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN SPYRO. He is owned by Activision.**

* * *

**Happy birthday Spyro the Dragon**

It's a very special day in the Dragon Realms and Spyro's friends are preparing the young dragon a very special surprise for all he has done. Defeating the villians Gnasty Gnorc,Ripto,Sorceress and Red and saving the realms dozens of times and everyone is deeply greatful for what he's done.

"Spyro is going to be so excited." Hunter said.

"He sure is, dude." Flame softly replied.

"I can't wait to show him my gift." Blink said.

"He is going to love this so much. We're going to give him the best birthday ever." Bianca happily replied.

"We sure are ma'am." Sgt Byrd replied.

"We don't have to worry about that freak dragoness Ember." Bently said in a relaxed tone.

They all continue setting up the party while Spyro and Sparx are at the lake hanging out together.

"Man, this is the life, buddy." Sparx said resting on Spyro's right horn.

"Sure is, Sparx." Spyro replied to his best friend.

"Hey, Spyro you know today is a very special day."Sparx said smiling at the purple dragon.

Spyro chuckled and replied. "It sure is. I'm so happy today is my birthday and that we can spend it together."

"Aww, Spyro." Sparx softly said and hugged the dragon's snout.

"At least we don't have to worry about Ember coming to the party." Spyro said smiling.

"Your right on that note, buddy." Sparx replied smiling back at his buddy.

The two boys continue to relax for the next couple of hours and soon it's time to head back to their house.

"Looks like it's time to head back. They must be ready for us by now." Spyro said.

"Yep. Race you there, buddy." Sparx said and flew off towards the house.

"It's on now!" Spyro said chasing after his dragonfly friend.

The two soon reached their home and Spyro won.

"Ha, I beat you, buddy." Spyro said laughing.

"You sure did, buddy. Come on let's head inside." Sparx said with a smile.

Spyro nodded in agreement and the heroic duo entered and saw the house was completely dark and quite.

"Dosen't look like anyone is here or they're all just hiding." Sparx said.

"Let's find out." Spyro replied using his tail to flip on the light switch. As soon the the lights turned on all balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling and Spyro's friends all jump out holding presents. "Happy birthday Spyro."

Spyro smiled and replied. "Aww, you guys."

We thought we'd give you the best birthday ever, Spyro." Blink said smiling.

"You guys are so sweet." Spyro replied.

Bianca smiled and walked out with a bit purple cake for the lovable purple dragon and places it on the table with a smile.

"Go ahead, Spyro make a wish and blow out the candles." Bianca replied.

"I wish that no matter what we'll always be friends." Spyro said and blew out the candles.

"Aww. that's so sweet, Spyro." Sparx said smiling.

"Sure is, dude." Flame replied.

"Come on guys. It's time to give Spyro his presents." Hunter said giving his dragon buddy a small bag.

Spyro smiled happily and opened the bag revealing a couple of gems that way Spyro could go shopping for himself.

"Thanks." Spyro replied.

"No problem, buddy." Hunter replied.

Blink then came next and handed the young dragon a small box that says. To the most amazing friend.

Spyro smiled and opened the present and revealed a pair of goggles that are just like Blink's only these are much cooler and he could wear them.

"Thank you, buddy." Spyro replied putting them on.

"No problem, Spyro my uncle helped me make those." Blink said.

Bianca them came forward and handed Spyro his ver own spellbook that way he could use magic on his own.

"With this book, Spyro you can practice magic on your own. I know you're going to be great at it." Bianca replied giggling.

Sgt Byrd then stepped forward and handed Spyro his very own war helment much to the young dragon's surprise.

"Here you go old chap. Made it myself." Sgt Byrd replied.

"Ugh, thanks. I guess." Spyro said.

Flame then stepped forward and handed Spyro a lovely sliver helment that reads. Dragon buddies forever.

Spyro smiled and hugged the red dragon tightly. "Aww, Flame you're so nice.

Flame chuckled and hugged back. "I'm glad you like it, dude."

"That looks like everyone." Hunter said.

"No wait. I have a present for Spyro too." Sparx said coming in with Blink behind him holding a large box.

Blink places the box right beside the purple hero and he happily opens it. When he opens it he gasps in total surprise. It's a suit of purple/silver dragon armor and on the side it reads. Spyro and Sparx brothers and best friends forever.

"Aww, it's beauitful, Sparx." Spyro said tears of joy filling his purple eyes.

"There's more buddy read what's on the helment." Sparx said.

Spyro took a look at the helment and his heart begins to melt as he reads aloud. "To a dragon a love so much. We've always been together and we always will. My brother Spyro is the bestest brother and bestest friend I can ever ask for. When he saved me from that bird I knew we would friends forever. We've been on many adventures, made new friends, defeated villians and no matter our bond always keeps growing stronger. Spyro you're beyond amazing and I want you to know that I love you, Spyro with all my heart and soul and I always will. I love you, Spyro. Your brother, best friend, companion, sidekick and family member, Sparx."

Spyro turned his friend with tears of pure joy and love pouring from his eyes. "Oh, Sparx."

Sparx flew to Spyro, hugged his snout. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Sparx. Thank you." Spyro said crying tears of joy."

"Your welcome. I love you, buddy." Sparx said hugging the dragon's snout tighter.

"I love you too, Sparx. This has been the best birthday ever." Spyro said with the biggest grin on his face.

Hours later the party ended and everyone else went home. Spyro and Sparx are in their room getting ready for bed.

"That was so sweet, Sparx." Spyro said climbig into his bed.

"Your welcome, buddy. I'm here for you always." Sparx replied climbing under Spyro's left wing.

"I love you, Sparx." Spyro said.

"I love you too, Spyro always and forever." Sparx replied and snuggles on Spyro's wing.

The two brothers fell into a peaceful sleep together know their bond is truly special and that nothing would ever break it. They would always be together no matter what like true friends are. They will always love eachother no matter what.

The End.

* * *

**That's it for this fic. Read and review.**

**Happy birthday Spyro. :)**


End file.
